Fate an Arrow AU
by Rthomps
Summary: A one-shot AU where Felicity and Oliver meet in High School because of Felicity's tragic past. It was written for a prompt during the Olicity Hiatus Project. Tell me what you think please. I do not own the characters.


The bus ride was long, longer than she remembered anyway. For the past few days she hasn't had the chance to think, to let her mind wonder, and she was perfectly fine with that. The less time she had to think the less time she had to remember the events of the past week. sitting on the bus, however, leaving her hometown forever, she had all the time in the world to think and nothing to distract her. There was no internet which is how she preferred to spend her time, searching the internet, programming, or simply watching Netflix. She tried to read her favorite Harry Potter book but it was futile, she read the words but never processed them so she gave up. Instead she sat alone listening to her music and awaiting the end of the two hour bus ride which ended in San Diego where she would live the rest of her minor life with her aunt and uncle. The last thing she wanted to think about was why she was heading out to San Diego but what else could she do. She closed her eyes and saw everything over again.

_The small family of three left the restaurant jumped in their Toyota Camry and headed home. on the two lane highway belting Queen's We Will Rock You/We Are The Champions, a drunk driver ended her parents lives. She was "Lucky", at least that is what the doctor had told her. She should be grateful that she's alive, the accident could have killed her, miraculously she escaped with only a few broken bones and a concussion, but hey she was "Lucky". Yes she was alive but her parents were dead. A week and a half later she was attending both of their funerals. _

A couple days later her aunt and uncle took most of her belongings back to San Diego with them. For the next month she was living with her best friend's family and finishing her sophomore year of high school. Two days after her last day of school she got on a bus and was heading for San Diego. Somewhere along the way she fell asleep and woke up by a man gently shaking her and telling her that, "this was the last stop," and, "She had to get off." She stepped off the bus and looked around for a second. As she unloaded the last of her belongings from the compartments under the bus two people ran up to her and embraced her in an incredibly tight and uncomfortable hug. Finally releasing her the man took the suitcase from her hands and the women took her arm in hers, gently, they guided her to the SUV in the parking lot. aside from the cordial hi's and it's wonderful to see you and thanks for taking me in, the ride to her new home was silent.

Aside from the funeral she had seen her Aunt Max and Uncle Alex a whole _ten_ times in her sixteen years of existence. Her parents specifically her father did not get a long with her uncle so the two families kept to themselves unless it was absolutely necessary to see one another. as soon as she entered the house and they showed her to her room she laid down and didn't come out until the next morning. This was the routine she adopted for the majority of the summer. Her aunt and uncle tried to get her to go out make some friend's but she didn't feel like it. the only time she left the house was when she had to. She went out to dinner and to different parties her aunt and uncle dragged her to, but she always hid in a corner until they left. The fact of the matter was, she was depressed and didn't care at all about human interaction or life itself. If she had been allowed she would have let herself waist away in her room until nothing was left.

Two month later the end of summer rolled around and she started a new school year. It was her Junior year but she was taking a lot of senior year classes. Last year she took mostly AP classes and aced them. the counselors weren't sure what to put her in and together they decided on AP Calc, AP Lit, Honors Physics, P.E., Lunch, Java Programming (advanced), U.S. History and Health. For the first semester, she did the very best she could to not participate and still get straight A's, which she was pretty good at. She did her part for any group project and all of her assignments were completed well before the due date. At the start of the second semester her Health class was introduced to fake parenthood via mechanized crying daemon infants. the class was told to partner up. She looked around and saw guys with girls, guys with guys, and girls with girls. By the time everyone was partnered up she was still alone. _Guess I'm going to be a single mother, fine by me, at least I do-. _Her thoughts were interrupted as a guy walked into her class and handed Mrs. Tate, the teacher a note from the guidance office.

She explained the assignment to him and then handed him the fake baby, while simultaneously pointing right at her. He walked over to the table she was sitting at and stood awkwardly as she ignored him.

He cleared his throat and then said, "Felicity Smoke, Hi I'm Oliver. Oliver Queen." She looked up and just starred at him. _ I guess there's getting out of this group project_ she thought. Oliver continued, "For the next couple of weeks I think we're 'married'." he said using air quotes and holding the fake baby upside down by a foot mocking Mrs. Tate. For the first time in almost a year she smiled a genuine smile and all it took was this goofy guy, good-looking, really good-looking, yet goofy guy to introduce him self. "If you want we can meet at my place and start the research after school today," she continued to just stare at him. "Or we can go to your house if you prefer?" Oliver asked becoming increasingly aware of the fact that she's starring at him. "Felicity… Hello…Are you in there?" Finally she nodded and he sat down next to her. "Cool so whose house do you want to meet at? I can drive unless you have your own car. It's entirely up to you. Just let me know, ok?" Again she nodded. "Is something wrong? Is their something in my teeth?" Oliver questioned.

Finally Felicity was able to speak. "Uh-Uh No… No your teeth are perfect, you're perfect- I mean… Um-." She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. "I would be fine if we met up at your place and no I don't have a car so a ride would be great thanks."

With that the bell marking the end of the period and the day sounded. Students jumped out of their seats and rushed out of the building towards the freedom that supposedly awaits them after school. Oliver stood and waited for his partner to follow. When she didn't he cleared his throat again and asked, "Shall we?"

"I guess we shall."

Over the next two weeks Felicity spent more time outside of her room than she had since moving to San Diego. She used the health project as an excuse but in reality she just enjoyed spending time with Oliver. By the end of the project Oliver had managed to get her to open up about why she was in San Diego and the reason behind her move. She made it a point in her life not to cry in front of anyone especially strangers she was assigned to work with for school, but Oliver was different. She trusted him and soon they became very good friends. About a month before his senior prom, Oliver asked her to be his date. Unable to stop herself and without thinking she accepted. So prom night rolled around and Oliver picked her up and thus began the first date that would lead to many, many more in the future.

One day Felicity was sitting in a room filled with baby supplies when she thought of that day in health class when she was assigned to be partners with a guy who showed up late to class, introducing himself as Oliver Queen. And never in a million years would she have believed that that was the day she met the man she would one day marry and have a real live crying daemon infant that combined their flesh and blood into one. The only thing that would have made her life even more perfect would be her parents alive, well, and with her. However if they were still alive would she be where she is today?

That was the thought that was running through her mind when someone stepped beside her and said, "Felicity Queen? Hi I'm Oliver… Oliver Queen… I guess I'm going to be the father of our baby at some point today. If you want we can meet at my place or we can go to the hospital if you prefer?"

Felicity closed her eyes and smiled. "I would be fine if we met up at your place, but i think a ride to the hospital would be better right now."

he started to turn towards the stairs so they could leave and begin the next chapter of their lives together. When Felicity didn't follow he cleared his throat and asked, "Shall we?"

"I guess we shall." She responded taking his arm, preparing for the next chapter of their life together.


End file.
